


Day 27: Snowy Day

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Series: Carry on Countdown 2017 [26]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Carrying, Intoxication, Roommates, Simon is silly, Snow, and Baz tries to handle it, but it's not bad, more like an allergic reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: Simon got stung by an insect and is kind of high. He has some weird ideas on what a "snowy day" is. Baz tries to get him to sleep.





	Day 27: Snowy Day

Baz

 

Simon got stung by some kind of purple bumblebee thing some hours ago. 

Everything went fine. Penny brought him to the nurse, she inspected the wound and dismissed him without any medical aftercare instructions. 

But now… Well, now he is a giggly mess slouching on his bed. 

Just an hour before he was brooding. Bitching about how much it hurts and how it obviously had been my fault. 

The creatures venom must have done something to his brains. 

“Hey, Baz! Bazzy! Basil! You know what's going to happen tomorrow? “, he spurts, putting his elbows on his knees, looking to me. A sloppy grin is plastered across his face. 

“No, I do not. Simon.”, I say. Hopefully he is to intoxicated to realize I called him by his first name. 

“Tomorrow…”, Thank Crowley, he didn't, “it's going to be a snowy day. Snow-y. Do you get it?”, he asks excitedly. 

If he wasn't as annoying as a cold in summer right now I'd find it endearing. 

“You know, because it's my name!”, she yells. 

Simon gets up and stumbles over to my bed. His knees hit the mattress and he falls face first onto it. 

Rising his arms as high as he can he mumbles “Df hmpf gch hm” into the blanket. I try to scoot away a bit. 

“You'll have to repeat yourself if you want an answer.”, I state. 

The boy rolls into his right shoulder with his legs still dangling of my bed. He props himself up on his elbow, his face squished into his palm. 

Still grinning and with half lidded eyes he looks up at me. 

“I said: Do you get it?”, he asks while pulling his arm out of underneath his upper body abruptly. 

He bounces a few times, laughing to himself. 

With expectations in his eyes he waits for me to answer. His bronze curls hide half of his face. 

I sigh. What did I do to deserve this. Babysitting Snow. 

“Yes, I do.”

“But do you really get it? I mean… it's going to snow, but will it be real snow? Maybe it will rain pictures of me… Or balloons! Balloons looking like my head. Baaaaaz!”, he rolls back onto his stomach but leaving his head turned to be able to continue his rant. 

“That would be fun! Just imagine it! My face would be everywhere! On the floor, on top of trees and the castle! I could build a snow Simon Snow. I like that. Snow Simon Snow. Oh, and you know what else I could do with it? I could ruin your perfect hair. Rub one through those soft black streaks of yours. You'd be furious!”, finally he finishes his speech. 

“I think it's time for you to sleep whatever this insect did to you off.” I say firmly. 

“But I don't wannaaaaa!”, he whines. 

Simon proceeds to toss around from one side to the other until his chaotic movements send him flying. 

With a muffled “ouch” he hits the floor. 

I leave my comfortable position on the bed and stand up. I tower above Simon who's currently curled into himself like a scared hedgehog. 

“Pick me up!”, he commands me while turning onto his back. He raises his arms trying to grab at me but I all I have to do is step back a little. 

I sigh again. 

I could just leave him here, he's technically able to return up by himself. 

But I won't. 

Bending down with another sigh I put one of my arms underneath his knees and the other underneath his shoulder blades.. Straightening up with a groan and trying to keep my balance I ask myself how such  lean body can be this heavy. 

I cross the short distance between our beds and dump him onto his own mattress. 

His head luckily only hits the pillow but this does the keep him from complaining.

“Hey, I could have fallen right off again!”. 

Lying down in my own bed I get under the covers and turn towards the wall. 

“Sleep, Simon.”

 

The next morning

 

Baz

 

I hear the rustling of bedsheets behind me. 

“You called me Simon again.”

Someone shoot me. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> I have never been high in my life despite the one time I broke my arm and had to be sedated so sorry if this isn't accurate^^


End file.
